Twisted Dreams, Twisted Curses
by Mrs Kira Sakuya
Summary: Summary: Harry's twin Alex is believed to be the BWL. Lilly and James, so caught up in the fame, started neglecting and mistreating Harry at young age. But Harry is more powerful than they know.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfic, so it would be appreciated if you would be gentle in your criticisms towards me. But I will gladly welcome constructive criticism if it helps me write better. And thanks for reading! :)

Summary: Harry's twin Alex is believed to be the BWL. Lilly and James, so caught up in the fame, started neglecting and mistreating Harry at young age. But Harry is more powerful than they know.

Prologue: Childhood's Dreams

A young boy with black hair and sad green eyes sat on the shadows of the staircase. Silently, he observed the proceedings of a birthday party that had no place for him in it. A single tear escaped from his right eye and began its slow decent down his thin face as those invited to the party started calling for cutting of the cake. Most of the child's focus was on the couple in the center of the gathering, a beautiful red-head with sparkling green eyes, that left no doubt that she was closely related to the child on the staircase, and a black haired man who was looking at the woman and child in front of him with love and pride. Occasionally, green eyes from the shadows would drift from the couple and alight on the somewhat chubby red haired child in front of the couple. The sadness in those eyes would increase bringing with it a tinge of anger.

This was his twin, the boy who had shared their mother's womb with him but had now stolen all their parents' affection away from him. Harry and his twin were very close when they had been younger, until the fateful Halloween after their 1st birthday. The children had their Uncle Wormtail babysitting them while their parents and other uncles were at a party. The Potter family had been in hiding since finding out about the prophecy, but the couple had been cooped up too long and needed to get out. This provided a good opportunity for Peter Pettigrew, who had been a Death Eater, to allow Voldemorte into the house and get rid of the Potter twins. At the end of the night, Alex Potter had been declared the Boy Who Lived by Dumbledore for defeating the Dark Lord. Harry Potter's life went downhill from there on.

A/N: Should I continue?


	2. Bloodstained Beautiful Brown and Family

A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfic, so it would be appreciated if you would be gentle in your criticisms towards me. But I will gladly welcome constructive criticism if it helps me write better. Also this is a Lucifer/Kira is Harry fic, so expect lots of blood and darkness (magic and thoughts), and some time skips. And thanks for reading! :)

Summary: Harry's twin Alex is believed to be the BWL. Lilly and James, so caught up in the fame, started neglecting and mistreating Harry at young age. But Harry is more powerful than they know.

"Blah" - speaking

'Blah' - thinking

'_Blah_' or "_Blah_" - emphasis

**_Blah_** - dreams

Chapter One - Bloodstained Beautiful Brown, Family and School

The Potters were a family with heavy political clout. They were an old magical family whose ancestry could be traced back to a time before Merlin, but most members of the family didn't bother finding out exactly how far back since Merlin was considered the most powerful Wizard of all time and the Potters were happy knowing they had an extensive history. The current adult members of the Potter family also held high positions within the Ministry of Magic. James Potter was an excellent Auror who was believed to be next in line as the Head of the Department. Lilly Potter was considered one of the best and brightest witches of her generation, and worked in the Department of Mysteries. And then there was Alexander Potter, James' and Lilly's pride and joy, the Boy Who Lived. The defeater of the worst Dark Lord in history. This child of theirs gave them all the prestige and fame they had worked hard to gain since graduating from Hogwarts. They had another child, Alexander's twin, but so far he had done nothing to make them proud of him. And so he was pushed to the back of their minds and into the shadows.

* * *

A seven year old Harry ran through the forest behind Potter Manor. It was his birthday today yet his parents couldn't have cared less, and concentrated all their attention on his twin instead. Young Harry had been watching the party their parents had organized for Alex, hoping that his parents would notice his presence and at least wish him a happy birthday. Lilly and James did notice, but unfortunately it did not lead to happy moments for Harry. They had dragged him to his room before slapping him and telling him to stay out of the way, so that he wouldn't ruin Alex's perfect birthday. Not at all what Harry had been hoping for.

After his parents had been gone for a while. Harry made his way down again but instead of watching his family from a distance as he had before, he left through the back door while making sure not be seen. As he ran to the forest, his thoughts whirled around his head, the frustration and pain he felt from the treatment from his parents made its way down his face in the form of tears. Finally, panting he stopped in a clearing which had a creek running through it. His legs had carried him quite deep into the forest. The brilliant green of the leaves with shafts of the late afternoon sun making its way through the foliage, the colorful summer flowers with the buzzing of bees meandering about and the sparkling sunlight reflected off the surface of the water momentarily took Harry's breath away. Making him forget all his troubles as he took in the beauty of the natural wonderland before him.

His eyes caught sight of someone across the creek, a girl of similar age to him, was sitting on a boulder and watching him intently. She looked as she belonged there, that nature itself was a part of her. Her hair and eyes the color of the earth and her dress rivaled the green of the forest. 'Is she a wood nymph? I read about them in the family library. But aren't they supposed have pointy ears and things? She looks human though,' thought Harry but his mind stopped when she smiled at him. She had a very pretty smile.

"Hi, my name's Alexiel. Would you like to play with me?"

* * *

**_Blood. I was drenched in blood, as I cut through the flesh of her enemies. I could feel the keenness of my blade as I severed heads and limbs off men and women alike. Their soft bodies butchered so easily, so unlike mine, harder then steel. I felt the exhilaration as soft hands swung me through the air, digging deep into the body of another, spilling forth more blood. The ground soaked up the ruby liquid as if it was as precious as the stones and was littered with bodies as the battle continued. My thirst for the sweet bloody nectar increased even as I drank more. And through it all my mistress stood calm in the chaos, beautiful even when drenched in blood, with the wind blowing her soft dark tresses. Oh, how I envy the wind. Had I had hands of my own, I would wish, just for once, a chance to caress those tresses. Just_ _once._**

Harry woke up with a start, breathing hard and with tears streaming down his face. He honestly didn't know how to react to the dream he just had, he intellectually knew he should be feeling horrified but instead it made him _want_ blood. He wanted to feel the warm wetness of it on his skin. And he was terrified of that. Of what it showed about his character. But more than anything else, Harry felt a strong sense of longing, a longing for the woman in his dream. He craved for the touch of her skin, her hair. And he didn't understand why, he was only a 10 year old, soon to be 11, and shouldn't be old enough to feel these thing. He knew that much about puberty at the very least! Though, the most frustrating part of the entire thing was that, he couldn't remember the woman's appearance, only the image of her hair and a vague sense of beauty remained. Again. Regardless of how many times he dreamed of her, a complete image of her eluded him, even if every other detail of the dreams stood out vividly. This was not the first dream he had of this type, of battles in which he is never quite sure whether he was a human or a sword. He felt like a sword, as though someone was swinging him around, but he could feel, think and long for... things. That made him a human, right? A sword could never feel, could it?

These dreams had been haunting Harry for as long as he could remember. Dreams of lives lived long ago in the past, dreams of worlds so different from his own. In the beginning when he had been younger these dreams had been hazy, leaving behind vague impressions and emotions, but as he grew older they became clearer. And through them he gained knowledge that he knew would have been beyond is understanding had he come across it otherwise. Then there were the dreams about the woman. The woman whose face he never could quite remember when he woke up, even now. These dreams hadn't become clearer with the passage of time. He knew she was important, but not as to why he placed such importance on her. Dreams of her always made him feel helpless and empty of emotion afterwards with only longing to keep him company. Just as he was feeling now.

The hair, the thing that stuck out the most from these dreams was the woman's hair. Which was the same as Alexiel's, his childhood friend. This always nagged at him, he had always felt that he knew her, but the feeling washed away as soon as he thought of it.

Harry fell back onto his pillow, feeling so drained. Turning his head to the right to check the clock on his bedside table, that revealed it was 2 am. 11 years old already, the morning will bring a particularly unpleasant day about. He was not looking forward to the morning, his birthdays only ever brought he pain and bad luck. But at least he would be getting his Hogwarts letter. Finally he would be able to get away from his _lovely_ family (note the sarcasm). For 10 months of the year anyway. He'll take that over having to see them every single day.

* * *

Harry woke up again to the sun shining in through the curtains. The partially drawn drapes kept the sun from his eyes but allowed the light to dance around the small room freely. Revealing that every available surface of the room was scattered with books and papers filled with scribbled equations and theories. Getting up, he went about his morning ritual of brushing and showering before dressing himself in the cast offs of his brother. Lilly and James always 'forgot' to buy Harry anything of his own, believing that he could make do with Alex's leftovers. Which honestly didn't bother Harry all that much, since they were twins, they were built similarly with him being a little taller then Alex.

That led to one of the only reasons Harry looked forward to his birthdays, it meant he was a year older, a year closer to independence. He had of course tried to look for part-time jobs so that he could provide for himself what his parents refused to. Unfortunately, many people would be wary of hiring anyone younger than 14 at the very least, since it would be considered child labor otherwise. Harry though, had found a few dodgy characters who were willing to employ him, given that he was underpaid. But as a child from a magical family, he didn't have anything to do at home apart from reading book in the family library, and so he could work long hours or as many as his employers were willing to give him. Being cheap labor, he got more than just a few hours. As such he got to work almost all day and had accumulated quite a bit money. Not that his absence was noticed by his parents. But by saving up some money he hoped to have enough to be able to buy new things for the upcoming Hogwarts year instead of second-hand as he expected his parents to forget him again.

* * *

Harry leisurely made his to the kitchen, certain that no one would be awake this early in the morning on a weekend. To his surprise, he found his mother standing by the stove, humming while cooking breakfast, "Good morning, Mother."

Lilly, startled, dropped the tongs she had been using to turn over the sausages. "Don't sneak up on like that!" She strode forward and slapped him hard across the face. "Clean that up immediately, you worthless piece of shit! Geez, trying to ruin your brother's birthday first thing in the morning. And don't you dare try to ruin anything any more, especially the party later in the afternoon. I want you to disappear from sight for the rest of the day. Is that clear?"

"Yes...mother." 'Though it would be nice if you remembered that I am your son as well, or is that too much to ask for?'

After cleaning the little bit of oil on the floor, Harry wondered towards the clearing in the forest behind the Potter manor that he had first come across on his seventh birthday. The forest was one of the few places that he felt ease at, the manor could never be considered a home for him. Where he and Alexiel first became friends and played often in the past four years. Even though they were friends, there was very little that Harry knew of her outside of their relationship. She never spoke of her family and other friends and nor did he ask. Not that he had friends apart from her, but she was his most important person regardless.

She was there, as always, patiently waiting for him on the same boulder as when he first saw her. Be it day or night, whenever he came to the clearing, she was there. He never asked how and she never told him. Harry was simply glad that there was somebody always there for him. Though honestly, he had wondered a few times if she was just his imagination. No matter, imagination or not, she was still his best friend.

"Happy Birthday, Harry. Did you have a nice morning?" Her words gentle and soft, carried in to him by the wind. Her earthy hair swaying in the breeze.

Harry's thoughts were sidetracked as he watched her hair sway. He could understand his dream self's desire to touch the woman's hair, just as he wanted to touch Alexiel's. 'Did that give him a hair fetish?'

"Harry?" Alexiel's voice held amusement, breaking him out of his errant thoughts and causing him to blush out of embarrassment.

'Freaking hell! _Behave_ like the eleven year old you are! You _can't_ have hit puberty yet! You are not old enough to be thinking about fetishes. Damn! Sometimes I really hate those dreams for teaching me things I shouldn't know. _A eleven year old isn't even supposed know what a fetish is._'

"Oh. Umm.. Thank you 'Xiel. Sorry I spaced out for a bit there."

"Was it your parents again?" She bent down to pick a bag from the ground beside her, something Harry hadn't noticed while being fascinated by her hair. She gracefully jumped across the small creek and made her way to him. Holding the gift bag out to him as she reached him, "Here, go on. Open it. And you didn't answer my question before."

"Thank you. And yes, but it was just my mother this time." A small smile graced his lips as he carefully opened the bag, as presents were rare for him and he like savoring each one. Alexiel understood that and patiently watched as he took out a blue velvet box. Popping the lid open revealed a beautiful ring, that was in no way feminine, made out of a black metal (ether?) and was set with a red stone shard. There was also a sliver chain running through it.

A snort escaped Harry, "What is it with you and giving people rings with red stones." He paused, blinking in surprise at his own words, while Alexiel laughed merrily at him. "Sorry. I don't know why I said that," confusion coloring his voice.

"That's alright." Still giggling at his words. "As long as you promise to always wear my gift. I also got a chain for you, so that you could wear the ring around your neck if you don't want anyone seeing it. Especially your parents, I don't want them taking it away from you."

"Right..." a soft smile, "thank you again," as he lent in and gently pressed he lips to Alexiel's. Surprising her with his boldness, but she still reciprocate, pressing in just as gently. But being eleven year-olds, it didn't go any further.

This was their first kiss.

* * *

Harry went back to Potter manor late in the afternoon, having spent day with Alexiel. They had talked about him leaving for Hogwarts come September 1st, as he no doubt would considering he had been practicing spells from the family library for quite a few years now. Though he remained unaware of how advanced he really was. He had been a little upset at how unaffected Alexiel seemed about him leaving until she told him that whenever he wanted to see her, all he had to do was find a wooded area and she would there waiting for him.

This confirmed to Harry that there was no way Alexiel was human, but he couldn't bring himself to care or about it. He may be just an eleven year old, but the knowledge and wisdom he gained through what he experienced in his dreams gave him a maturity beyond his years.

Harry sneaked in through the back door of the manor, he could hear the guests of the soon to be started party as he crept up the stairs to his room. Entering his room, he had been expecting one letter to be waiting for him, from Hogwarts, but there were two. Curious as to what it could be, he opened it up and read,

'Dear Mr Hadrian James Potter,

It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted into Eruditio Magical Academy.

We are aware that you have also been given the chance to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, while we hope that you will choose to attend our school, it is your choice.

Textbooks, equipment and uniforms are provided to all students should they choose to study with us.

Should you choose us, lay this letter upside down on the ground and smear your blood across the length of the par5chment. It will open a portal that will bring you to the school. The school year starts on the 31st of August.

I await your favorable choice.

Sincerely,

Head Mistress Noyz.'

Harry sat on his bed contemplating, he had never heard of such a school but it would allow to stay even further away for his family, since he would still see Alex while in Hogwarts. And then there was the fact that the Eruditio school provided for everything, he wouldn't have to use the money he had saved up from his part time job (which wasn't really a part time one at all).

Sighing, he lent back on the pillows and picked up the letter from Hogwarts, written on heavy parchment with green ink, staring at it. He might actually have to discuss this with his parents if he didn't decide soon...

TBC in ch2.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Ask me if you have any question or if my story doesn't make sense. Certain elements will be explained in later chapters - why is Alexiel a little girl and all that (as my friend point out to me as she was reading a draft) - but I don't want to ruin it by telling everyone of my plot before I write the chapters. So please bear with me.

Please Review! :)


End file.
